1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure for mounting a motor of a planing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional structure for mounting a motor of a planing machine includes a bracket 11 on which is pivotally installed a motor assembly 12. An elevating cylinder 14 is fitted to a control seat 13. The motor assembly 12 has an axle on which is arranged a first pulley 15 which is connected to a second pulley 18 on the spindle 17 of the planing machine. However, such a structure is unfit for practical use and suffers from the following drawbacks:
1. Difficult to assemble PA1 The motor assembly 12 must be first mounted on the bracket 11 and then the elevated cylinder 14 is arranged on the control seat 13 thereby causing much inconvenience in assembly and requiring a lot of labor work. In addition, it is very difficult to arrange the first pulley 15 in alignment with the second pulley 18 thus making it unable to turn smoothly. PA1 2. Unable to operate smoothly PA1 When the spindle 17 is adjusted in the elevation angle, the belt 16 will be pulled to one side thereby making it unable to operate smoothly. PA1 3. Inconvenience in use PA1 The belt 16 cannot be adjusted in tension hence causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure for mounting a motor of a planing machine which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.